Renaissance
by CassyYaoi
Summary: Des disparitions surviennent 5 ans après la victoire de Sora, flanqué de son compagnon Riku. Qui est derrière ces enlèvements? Pourquoi? Et si notre héros n'en était pas un? La Renaissance est une fiction Yaoi inspirée de la saga KH.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Réminiscence **

Une pièce blanche s'étendait à perte de vue, presque aveuglante. Des croquis se bousculaient sur les murs et le sol. Les rideaux étaient tirés, comme toujours, la lumière était tamisée grâce à lui, terriblement sensuelle. Une ceinture noire et blanche gisait au sol, enroulée sur elle-même. Son propriétaire était assis sur une table, qui semblait faire partie intégrale de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds frisaient sous l'effet de la chaleur. Sa veste sépia grande ouverte laissaient apparaitre son torse, puissant pour un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, et ce grâce au maniement intensif de ses 2 Keyblades. Ces 2 dernières trainaient dans un coin de la pièce, accompagnées de 2 chakrams aux motifs de feu.

« Axel non arrêtes, on ne devrait pas faire ça, du moins pas ici… »

Axel… Sa combinaison noire moulait à la perfection ses bras musclés… Une vingtaine d'années se lisaient sur son visage, ses prunelles d'émeraudes pétillaient de plaisir, ses cheveux rouges comme le feu tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses mains plongeaient dans les plis des vêtements du jeune homme blond. Des gémissements se perdaient dans le silence.

« Roxas… Fais moi confiance… Personne ne viendra avant un petit moment…

- Je sais… Mais… C'est un peu… An… Angois… »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, étouffée sous les lèvres fines et ardentes de son amant. Axel mordillait tendrement les lèvres de Roxas, le poussant délicatement sur la table.

« Axel… Tu sais que je t'aime… M…

- Tais toi et savoure, Roxas… »

En effet, il y avait la de quoi faire chavirer plus d'un cœur : les mains précises d'Axel galopaient sur son ventre, effleuraient chaque recoins sensible. L'Ardent rongeait de baisers le cou de son partenaire, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Les gémissements. Le plus puissants des excitants, la drogue la plus douce. Inutile de s'attarder sur le cou. Certainement ce qu'il devait penser : il attrapa fermement la taille de l'adolescent, caressant au vol le creux si désirable de ses hanches.

« Tu es à moi, mon Amour…

- Oui… A… Axel… »

L'homme de feu chatouilla le ventre de son amant du bout de son nez, ce qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de provoquer un frisson incontrôlable.

« Toujours aussi sensible à ce que je vois. Tu sais que tu es adorable, avec ta chair de poule?

- C'pas vrai A… Axel. N'importe qui trem… Tremblerait.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

- J'en s… Sais rien… Je… »

De nouveau, ses paroles s'étaient évanouies dans l'air, quand son amant plongea sa tête entre ses jambes, mordillant ses cuisses à travers son pantalon. Axel se redressa :

« Je pense que ce vêtement est de trop Roxas.

- Et toi, je pense que tu es également trop habillé.

- Tu peux y remédier facilement, Blondinet.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent… Et si Naminé se repointait ?

- Je l'entendrais… Roxas je t'en prie… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase par les mots, mais par les gestes : il déposa tendrement la main du « Blondinet » contre son torse.

« Tu sais… Je commence à étouffer la dessous… »

Ils rirent, en cœur. Douce alchimie toujours présente. Roxas se redressa. Et même s'il voulait s'étirer de tout son long, il ne dépasserait jamais son aimé. Surement une bonne chose : cela renforçait ce sentiment si divin de se sentir en sécurité. Sa main glissa le long de la fermeture éclair, dévoilant des muscles fins, luisants sous la chaleur. Peu de temps après, la combinaison chutait sur le sol brillant, et Axel était nu, debout devant son ami. Il se sentait observé : les yeux si innocents de Roxas se posaient partout, provoquant une belle teinte rose sur ses joues.

« Ho Axel… Je ne m'y ferait jamais… Tu es si…

- Tu parles trop… Laisse moi t'aimer comme il se doit, pour une fois. Lève toi, s'il te plait. »

Roxas s'exécuta, tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Son pantalon était déjà presque tombé, sans la retenue de sa ceinture. Une simple pression suffit à le faire s'écraser au sol, dévoilant des jambes visiblement musclées, mais d'une douceur impeccable. Dans le creux de sa cuisse, un tatouage : 08/13, leurs numéros respectifs dans l'organisation.

« Tu as osé te faire ça Roxas… C'est magnifique… merci… »

Sur ces mots, il embrassa doucement le tatouage, ce qui provoqua quelques tremblements.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore à égalité, vois tu… Ta chemise nous sépare encore… Ton… Boxer aussi »

A ces mots il s'empourpra, gêné d'avoir fait cette demande. Mais il devait assumer. Il enleva délicatement la veste à deux mains, la jeta au sol. Il en profita pour mordiller les bras de son cher et tendre, savourant son parfum délicat. Ses mains se glissèrent sans difficultés dans le dernier bout de tissus présent. Il glissa le long des jambes de son propriétaire.

« Tu es satisfait, Axel? »

Encore une fois, il était inutile de répondre. Il se jeta sur son amant, le souleva par la taille, et l'allongea sur la table dans la foulée.

« Ca te suffit comme réponse? »

Il reprit ses caresses contre le précieux tatouage, si proche de l'intimité de Roxas, qui restait levée, pure provocation aux yeux de la rafale de flammes. Sa propre intimité était elle aussi aux aguets, désireuse de se rendre utile.

« J'ai envie d'aller plus loin…

- Tu sais très bien que ça me fait peur…

- Laisse moi essayer, tu n'auras pas à le regretter. »

Les yeux verts fixaient les yeux bleus, le suppliant presque. Roxas semblait désorienté. Son sexe lui semblait impur pour un être si parfait, si grand, si … Impossible de continuer à penser, il dû se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un petit cris : le visage d'Axel, obscurcit par ses cheveux s'activait entre ses cuisses. Il sentait une langue brûlante se balader le long de son sexe, lui infliger mille tortures délicieuses. Il se tortillait sur la table, cabrant fortement son dos. Axel en profita pour passer ses mains sous son échine.

« Ax… Axel… »

Il gémissait le nom de son bienfaiteur, ce qui dopa son envie de faire du bien. Sa bouche resserrait l'étreinte brûlante.

« Axel… Axeeel… »

Les mains de Roxas se posèrent sur les épaules de son Amour, les serrant fermement. Ses ongles laissaient des sillons peu profonds, mais qui laissaient apparaître quelques gouttes de sang.

« Ho désolé Axel… Je t'ai… Fait…maaa… »

Encore une fois impossible de terminer la phrase d'excuse. Dans la bouche de son amant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit exploser. Sa tête tournait, des étoiles pétillaient dans ses yeux, un fin trait de salive zébrait son menton. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur la table froide. Il ravalait sa salive, le souffle encore haletant. Axel se plaça à côté de l'être aimé, caressa ses joues brûlantes, et l'embrassa une énième fois.

« Tu vois Roxas, ce n'était pas si terrible…

- Non au contraire. C'était…

- Agréable? Je m'en doute. On a dû t'entendre dans tout le château.

- Oh non…

- T'en fais pas chéri, il est toujours aussi désert … 2-3 sans cœur inutiles, rien de plus.

- Alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? »

Axel ne s'y attendait pas. Le jeune homme d'habitude si réservé s'installa sur le ventre du chatoyant. L'attente ne fut pas longue : il déposa une morsure légère dans le cou tendu d'Axel. Il semblait enivré par la senteur des cheveux rouges, plongeait son nez dedans, frottant allègrement son corps contracté contre son amant de toujours. Les joues d'Axel étaient couleur pivoine, car il n'était absolument pas habitué à cet exemple de témérité.

« Blondi'… Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé… Je ne te force pas.

- Tais toi, tu veux?

- Quoi ?!

- Inutile de faire semblant de résister l'allumette, tu en as autant envie que moi. »

Il avait raison. Le sexe d'Axel tremblait de désir, jaloux de ne servir qu'à assister aux préliminaires amoureux, sans pour autant participer.

« Roxas écoutes… Je te force pas… T'es encore un gamin…

- Oses dire que ça te plait pas. »

Aussitôt, il attrapa le sexe gonflé du Rouge, caressant au passage un fin duvet de la même couleur flamboyante que ses cheveux. Séduisant. Sa main décrivait un mouvement rapide mais contrôlé, serrant de plus en plus l'étau de chair. Axel gémissait de plaisir, sans retenue. Aucune, c'en était presque vulgaire. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'en soucier? Il faut vivre le moment présent.

« Axel… J'ai envie de t'offrir quelque chose.

- Quoi donc?

- Ma virginité… Masculine? Je ne sais comment formuler ça.

- Je vois. »

Son sourire était immense, ce sourire… Roxas se damerait pour le voir tout les jours. Axel fit basculer lentement Roxas sous lui. Il céda, sans aucunes difficultés.

« Tu es sûr… Que ça ne te gêne pas?

- Arrêtes avec tes questions. Tu sais très bien que j'attend ça depuis un moment…

- La petite oie blanche n'en était pas une alors. »

De nouveau il sourit.

« Comme tu veux chéri… »

Il s'empara de sa blouse noire, la roula en boule, la cala sous les fesses de son petit blond.

« Quand je disais que tu étais petit…

- Ben voyons… Arrête de parler, et agit un peu mon cœur… »

« Mon cœur » un surnom bien valorisant pour un être censé ne pas en posséder. Ils étaient donc complémentaires, fait l'un pour l'autre. Axel se plaça entre les jambes de l'adolescent. Il bouillonnait de plaisir et d'excitation.

« Je ne peux pas commencer comme ça… Tu risques d'avoir mal.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Encore un sourire plein d'amour. Ses yeux verts semblaient jubiler. Encore quelques baiser sur le tatouage, pour glisser délicatement vers l'intimité cachée de son ami. Il y déposa quelques coups de langue, quelques baisers.

« Tu supportes pour le moment ?

- Oui, ça chatouille un peu je dois avouer.

- Plus pour longtemps. »

Roxas ne comprenait pas vraiment. Une sensation agréable l'envahissait. Enfin façon de parler. Un doigt humide s'immisçait en lui. Les sensations s'entremêlaient : bonheur et douleur. Une petite larme coulait sur sa joue, mais il ne pipait mot, savourant le plaisir de son compagnon. Plus profond encore.

« Axel? »

Il retira immédiatement ses doigts.

« Oui?

- J'aimerais te voir quand tu passeras… A l'acte. »

Il sourit encore, inlassable. Il se pencha entre les jambes de son amant, lui tendant sa nuque. Il guida son sexe dans le jardin secret. Roxas se cambra violemment pour mordre les épaules de son bienfaiteur. Axel étouffa un cris de douleur, et enlaça son blond. Le contact des peaux attisait le désir, qui se faisant de moins en moins discret dans le manoir. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, échangèrent un rapide « je t'aime » avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. Alex tenait avec force le dos de son ami, le transperçait de son sexe nerveux. Il faisait aller ses hanches en douceur, se frayant un chemin des plus agréables, écartant de plus en plus fort les cuisses de Roxas. Ce dernier jeta sa tête en arrière, dévorait ses propres lèvres, ses yeux roulaient en tout sens. Son corps souffrait peut être, mais son esprit était en pleine jouissance. La sueur couvrait son front, ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Axel semblait essoufflé, fait inhabituel de par ses grandes capacités physiques. Il serrait de plus en plus fort son jeune amant. Enfin. Ses yeux se firent fenêtre sur son esprit. Grands ouverts, les 2 émeraudes fixaient Roxas. Un dernier gémissement. Il jouit. Dans un dernier râle qu'il laissa échapper, il se retira, et se laissa tomber sur son jeune amour.

« C'était… Formidable… »

- J'ai adoré aussi. Je le referais sans hésiter désormais, gamin!

- Tsssk… Tais toi l'allumette, et embrasse moi. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mensonge

**Naminé enlaçait avec tendresse son petit ami. Il avait 20 ans aujourd'hui. 5 ans qu'elle le connait. Et comme chaque nuit, il s'agitait dans le lit conjugal, murmurant et gémissant toujours le même prénom masculin. C'était énervant pour la jeune femme. Elle se sentait trompée. Mais elle lui pardonnait, car elle se pensait conçue pour cet homme blond.**

**« Roxas… Roxas… ROXAS !! Réveilles toi!**

**- Mmmmh…**

**- Roxas DEBOUT !**

**- Naminé … L'est quelle heure?**

**- 8h. Tu faisais encore ton cauchemar. »**

**Elle lui embrassa le front avec délicatesse. **

**« Mh… Merci Princesse »**

**« Princesse »… Il ne pensait jamais ce surnom. Jamais. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il devait faire semblant. Pour cacher son homosexualité. Sa blessure qui le tenaillait depuis 5 longues années.**

**« Roxas… Tu n'as pas l'air bien cette fois encore…**

**- Belle observation.**

**- Arrête l'ironie. Tu veux m'en parler?**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

**- Bah… Vas voir Sora, il est déjà sur la plage à s'entraîner avec son… Jouet. »**

**En effet il était là. Il maniait la KeyBlade légendaire : Ultima. Elle semblait énorme, lourde et longue. Il dansait avec sa lame, la faisait scintiller sous les rayons du soleil, fendait l'air avec le tranchant de l'arme. Vision magnifique. Il était torse nu, sa poitrine musclée luisait sous la fine pellicule de sueur. Son pantalon noir descendait sur le creux de ses hanches, rendant la vision terriblement excitante. Mais comment désirer un homme qui n'est rien d'autre que son double ? Kairi était présente, dévorait son Homme des yeux. Elle était à l'affut de tout, et elle remarqua Roxas, qui restait distant, mâchoire à demi décrochée.**

**« Roxas, ça va ?**

**- Oui Kairi. J'aimerais parler à Sora, si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

**Ce dernier l'avait entendu, il vint en courant, ses cheveux bruns flottant au vent.**

**« Un problème frérot ?**

**- J'aime pas ce surnom. Mais oui, j'aimerais te toucher deux mots. »**

**Sora déposa un léger baiser sur la joue rose de Kairi, et s'éloigna avec son « frère », pour commencer une longue marche le long de la rive.**

**« Alors Roxas, tu as encore fais ton rêve? **

**- Euh en fait…**

**- Inutile de me mentir. Tu sais que je peux te déchiffrer sans peines.**

**- Pas faux. Enfin cette fois c'était plus clair. Je le voyais vraiment, je le sentais !**

**- Tu t'es agité comme d'habitude, et ta chérie t'auras encore retenu…**

**- Ce n'est pas…**

**- Ta chérie, oui je sais.**

**- Pour toi c'est plus simple, t'aimes cette femme. Mais moi je ne l'aime pas, c'est elle qui s'accroche. Tu sais bien ce que j'ai juré.**

**- Tu m'en veux encore?**

**- Non, je sais que c'est lui qui s'est sacrifié. Car il savait que sans toi, je n'existerai plus. **

**- C'est Naminé qui t'as expliqué ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Elle a bien fait. »**

**La marche se prolongea dans le silence. Sora se souvenait encore de la mort digne d'Axel : c'est en se battant contre une meute (oui une meute… on ne pouvait décrire autrement ce groupe immense de monstres) qu'il donna sa vie, pour protéger le jeune Sora, encore inexpérimenté. L'explosion souffla tous les ennemis, mais sa force fit disparaître de la surface Rafale de Flammes Dansantes. Cela avait tué intérieurement Roxas. Naminé le réconfortait grâce à ses visions du passé, ses bonnes paroles. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Le manque affectif était là. Sora était le meilleur pour les confidences. Mais au fond, il savait que son homonyme ne lui confiait pas tout : en effet, en croisant Riku, qui s'entrainait également au maniement de son arme, il manqua de se dévisser le cou en admirant le spectacle.**

**« Tiens tiens Sora… Ca va pas si bien que ça avec Kairi en fait…**

**- Tais toi, c'est faux. »**

**La teinte de son visage le contredisait. Il était rouge brique à la vue d'un Riku à demi nu.**

**« Tu l'aimes, hein?**

**- Arrêtes tes conneries, il va nous entendre.**

**- Je la ferme uniquement si tu me racontes tout…**

**- ROXAS ! C'est quoi ce chantage?! »**

**Ils se regardèrent. Et éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'éloignèrent encore, arrachant la vision parfaite de Riku aux yeux de Sora.**

**« Vas y racontes, Sora, depuis quand?**

**- Y'a rien à raconter, et il s'est jamais rien passé.**

**- Je ne suis pas dupe.**

**- Dommage, j'aurais cru.**

**- Tut… Arrêtes. Sora, je t'ai toujours tout dit. Après tout, c'est dans nos gènes, non? **

**- C'est vrai. Mais je refuse d'y croire.**

**- C'est pas honteux d'aimer un homme.**

**- Je sais. Mais je refuse de faire souffrir Kairi, elle ne mérite pas ça.**

**- Elle est intelligente, je te rappelle.**

**- Roxas, vieux frère, je sais plus quoi en penser. Tu comprends… Tous les jours je…»**

**Il se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Roxas. Il criait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel manque de retenu chez son compagnon. **

**« Calme toi Sora, ça va aller »**

**Trop tard. Riku venait déjà vers eux en courant, inquiété par le bruit.**

**« Alors les amis, on égorge un cochon?**

**- Arrêtes Riku, c'est Sora.**

**- Ah? T'arrives quoi?**

**- Rien du tout.**

**- Mh… Sûr?**

**- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, non?**

**- Alors viens, je sais ce qui devrait te remonter un peu. »**

**Riku tendit sa main à Sora pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce contact infime suffit à le noyer dans le bonheur absolu.**

**« Viens te battre.**

**- Ahah… Tu sais très bien que je vais gagner.**

**- A mains nues. »**

**Ca, c'était une autre affaire. La musculature puissante des épaules de Riku laissait penser que sa force pure était redoutable. Il se vantait souvent, faisait rouler ses bras ronds sous les gloussements des filles présentes. Un homme magnifique, comme on en croise rarement. Il attacha ses longs cheveux blancs. Une véritable rivière de diamants aux yeux de Sora. Cela amusait Roxas de voir son ami en état de transe.**

**« Fais pas semblant de perdre, ou je te renie.**

**- Mouais… Ne me sous estime pas, Roxas. Je ne suis plus un gamin. »**

**« Gamin », le surnom amical qu'Axel utilisait pour définir son amant. Roxas réprima une larme, et se donna une claque.**

**« Ca ne va pas?**

**- Si t'en fais pas, file lui mettre sa dérouillée. »**

**Le battre? Le frapper? Déformer un visage aux courbes si parfaites à ses yeux? Sora n'y songeait même pas. Secrètement, il s'avouait que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour effleurer un corps si désiré. L'argenté le défiait, fermement campé sur ses jambes, s'amusait à faire craquer ses jointures.**

**« Tu veux un mouchoir Sora, ou on commence tout de su… »**

**Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une fusée brune et noire se jetait sur lui, et c'était abattue sur son torse, le plaquant au sol.**

**« 1-0 ma jolie, on continue? »**

**Sous son ironie, il savourait la position qui pouvait laisser songeur : assis sur le torse de Riku, jambes qui encadraient la taille. Le guerrier était surpris de se retrouver en dessous. Il n'avait pas pu réprimer des pensées trop malsaines à son goût. « Qu'il est beau » « Ses yeux… » « J'ai envie de toi » et autres se baladaient dans sa tête. Cela n'échappa pas à Roxas.**

**« Heu… Je vous laisse les mecs, j'ai des trucs à faire »**

**A d'autres. Il ne voulait pas gêner l'idylle naissante. Sora s'en doutait, il aurait fait la même chose.**

**« Mh… On termine Riku, ou tu t'avoues vaincu ?**

**- T'as gagné. »**

**Il se redressa visiblement à contre cœur.**

**« J'étais pas en forme, tu as eu de la chance.**

**- Arrêtes de te justifier, on croirait un enfant en faute.**

**- J'ai horreur de perdre, surtout contre toi.**

**- Je dois le prendre mal? »**

**Non bien sûr. Riku ne voulait pas faire de mal à cet être qu'il chérissait en secret.**

**« Riku, on va se baigner?**

**- J'ai pas de maillot.**

**- Moi non plus, et alors? J'en ai déjà vu d'autres.**

**- Regarde ailleurs, ça me gène. »**

**Sora était obligé de se retourner à contre cœur. Il n'aime pas être privé de la vue de son argenté. Surtout quand il savait ce qui se tramait : il était en train de retirer le peu de vêtements qui lui restait, et les laissa tomber sur le sable, ce qui provoqua un léger bruit mat. Mais aucun bruit d'eau. Il attendait quelque chose.**

**« J'ai pas envie de rentrer dans l'eau en premier.**

**- …**

**- J'aime pas le froid.**

**- …**

**- Fais pas le timide. Change toi et viens la goûter. »**

**Il devint d'abord livide, puis vira rapidement au rouge. Une chance inespérée. Il se retourna lentement : Riku était dans la même position de combat que précédemment. Il rigolait joyeusement, glissant un doigt dans son propre caleçon, jouant avec l'élastique.**

**« Allez, d'homme à homme, viens te battre. Le perdant aura droit à un plongeon gratuit dans l'eau.**

**- Quand tu veux, Riku!**

**- Déshabille toi avant. Et arrêtes de rougir une bonne fois pour toute, moi aussi j'en ai vu d'autres. »**

**A peine le temps de terminer, que le pantalon de Sora chuta au bas de ses chevilles. Il devait cacher ses formes sous ses mains, il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre une bosse qui commençait à être parfaitement visible. Après tout, un bain frais calmerait ses ardeurs. **

**« En garde, la brune! »**

**Tant pis pour ce qu'il laissait voir, il n'aimait pas ce genre de surnom féminin. Il se mit à genoux, tel un chat, pour bondir sur sa proie. Riku savait qu'il allait de nouveau se jeter sur lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter. Mais n'avait pas envie de perdre non plus. Sora chargea une nouvelle fois à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Non cette fois l'attaque rate. Un pas sur la droite permet d'éviter le projectile humain. Un autre permet de l'attraper par la taille et de le clouer au sol. Le tout en une fraction de secondes. Riku posa le pied sur le dos du vaincu, qui grinçait des dents, tant par l'indignation que par la honte. **

**« Sora, t'es bon pour faire trempette en premier.**

**- Oui je sais. Comment tu as fais ça?**

**- Tu es terriblement prévisible. Ce qui fait ton charme sans doutes. »**

**Il rougit de plus belle.**

**« Mon… Charme?**

**- Arrêtes de rêvasser, à la flotte! »**

**Pas le choix, il avait perdu. Son caleçon déchiré laissait voir une partie de sa fesse gauche, pour le plus grand plaisir de Riku. Sora plongea tête la première : l'eau riche en poisson était fraiche sans excès, parfaite pour nager. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la rive, plus qu'il ne devrait.**

**« Sora !! T'éloignes pas trop, les courants sont costauds dans le coin!! »**

**Il n'entendait rien, occupé à nager un crawl parfait. Cependant, l'avertissement était bien réel : ses jambes ne le guidaient plus ou il le voulait. La panique commençait à le gagner.**

**« Réfléchis Sora, t'es un grand garçon, y'a moyen de te tirer de là »**

**Non. Il n'y parviendrait pas. Pas tout seul. Il se croyait perdu quand ses forces le quittait petit à petit. Il aspira une dernière bouffée d'air, avant de se faire entraîner dans les profondeurs noirâtres de l'océan, comme si on le tirait par la cheville. Une force qui broyait chacune de ses tentatives de survie. Sora ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir pensé à tout une dernière fois. L'organisation XIII, sa bataille, ses amis, son amour pour Riku… Tout ce qui avait fait de lui un Homme à part entière.**


End file.
